undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier/Issue 2
This is the second issue of The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier. Issue 2 Antoine sat at the table, enjoying a big breakfast making up for his skipped dinner. Orange beams of light peeked in through the half-blocked windows, lighting up the cafe. Antoine was never a morning person, but due to neccesity he had become more and more active during his morning hours. A soft tune played on the record player. Despite that the corn flakes were rather stale, and the milk was just powder before he added water, it tasted good enough for Antoine. As he finished the last bite, he lifted the bowl to his face and slurped up the milk. He brought the bowl and the other dishes to kitchen and picked up the bag of garbage and headed to the door. Still in his underwear and with his revolver tucked into his undies, he opened the door, and walked out. He left the door open, letting the music still be heard as he walked past the parkinglot and got to the water. Eager to get back inside and out of the cold, he quickly flung the bag in the water, and dashed back inside. It was a grey day, a grey sunday. And every sunday, Antoine went to church, not because he was so religious, but because he needed to talk to someone, and talking to a Mary statue seemed a whole less crazy than talking to a lamp. It wasn't though like he wasn't religious before the outbreak, but he never practiced it a lot; he went to church on Easter and with Christmas, or when a friend's child was baptised, but never on 'just a sunday'. He walked upstairs, to the closet to get dressed. In the closet there were lots of clothes, but besides a pair of boots, a boxershort and a PSG Jersey there was nothing he actually owned himself before the outbreak. But in days like these, who would care where you get the clothes on your back? Player 1, Start Player 2 Dressed up warm, and with the voice of the Shocking Miss Emerald in his ear, Antoine set out, making sure to lock all the doors behind him. His clothes smelled like sweat, Antoine hoping it was his own, as he wasn't keen on washing his clothes. He took the shortcut to the Cathedral, through Jackson Square. It wasn't the nice little park it used to be anymore, grass had overrun the paths, would-be flowers and bushes had claimed most of the park, and many of the trees had sprouted saplings, which fared pretty well in the unusual cold. Not to mention the pack of Golden Retrievers and German Sheperds that sometimes roamed into the park to pick off any deer drinking from the fountain. But today there wasn't any sign of them, and there seemed to be next to none infected people as well. There was one, who seemed to be eating some fruit he inexplicably aquired. He sat against a rusted through bench, and looked up annoyed as Antoine walked past only 10 metres from him, Antoine recognised him, he had been roaming around the park for a year now, and never bothered Antoine like some of the others did. Antoine actually knew his name Lionel Maine, he used to play Piano at a local bar, but Antoine never actually spoke to him. As he got past the fountain and could clearly see the church door, he noticed something disturbing; a pack of nearly 8 hungry looking grey-skinned goons were pacing in front of the church, as if they were waiting for Antoine, trying to get the jump on him. Antoine didn't want to take a chance, and stayed low, taking his '12-gauge shotty' of his back, and slowly nearing the pack, trying to take them from the side, so as not to hit the church. He swallowed his fear, but not his hesitation, he didn't like killing the infected, fearing that the disease may be curable some day, and knowing he would feel even lonelier once they were all dead, but he had no choice, this pack clearly posed a threat and could not be ignored. He picked up a loose brick from the street and threw it into the pack, by pure luck hitting one of them right in the head, instantly killing him. But he wasn't discovered yet, and the other 6 hungry Joe's look around confused, untill one spotted Antoine trying to sneak to an alley across the street. The pack ran at him, like madmen, but the first 4 were grounded by just one lucky shot, and another one was taken down with the second round. The last one however managed to get up close, but the impact of shotgun's stock to the side of it's head, made it change it's mind, and he tried to crawl away, quickly being stopped by a quick strike of Antoine's knife. Antoine shrugged and took off his headphones, stepping in to finish off the downed, but still living infected. Player 2, Start Player 3 He used his key to open the padlock he placed on the doors, and closed them behind him. He dipped his index and middlefinger into the holywater and drew a cross on his forehead before slowly walking towards the altar. Sitting down on the front row, he sighed, not sure how to begin talking, looking at the altar, trying to find the right words to begin talking to the Creator of all that exists, and who somehow should have an interest in little Antoine Dosier and his adventures. "Here we go..." he sighed, as he folds his hands together and lowers his head. "I killed 7 people, just a few minutes ago... Maybe they went to this church before it all happened. Maybe they were parents, nurses or teachers. But I had no other choice, they were waiting for me, I just know it. I protected myself. For the rest, I killed 4 of them this week, all of them didn't leave me a choice... I... I don't think I did anything wrong. But I do think that I'm not doing something that I should be doing... Like change anything about the situation. Is it lazy to stay in the French Quarter all the time, growing food, scavenging booze and maintaining buildings I like... Speaking of that next week I'll do the Cathedral again. Should I go out to the rest of the world, try and find others, help them survive and make myself usefull? Or should I stay here, and create a save haven for those who hear my messages and can reach me alive? Maybe I can start clearing the roads, get the cars out of the way... I just don't know..." He laughed a bit at himself. "Look at me, expecting you to respond, maybe I'm further gone than I thought." He stood up and sighed, before making a cross; "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. I will speak to y'all next week." player 3 Antoine closed off the church, deciding to spend the trip back home for lunch in silence, and the sounds of the city. The corpses he had created before entering had allready turned into a feast for scavengers, crows and infected were all enjoying the carcasses in harmony, among them Lionel, who seemed to be tired of fruit. He looked up with a docile gaze, before bunkering down again. Antoine stepped past them and continued his stroll back home through what had become Jackson Forest, but no living thing except for plants was seen there, it all either fled from the gunshots, or was lured to the corpses, but upon his arrival back at Café Du Monde, he noticed something as he opened the door. He stepped in and on the table at the centre of the café there was an intruder, a big, beautifull Persian cat that seemed to well groomed and - fed to have been surviving on it's own. As it turned to see Antoine it sprinted upstairs, with Antoine franaticly following it, but as he got to his bedroom, the cat was gone, and his window was open. "I know I locked this..." Antoine said in his confusion. "So either I must be going crazy, or... I might not be so alone after all..." Category:The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier Category:The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier Issues Category:Issues